


Spotted Kissing on the Promenade

by ThatAloneOne



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: Collection of KiraDax minific prompts from Tumblr.





	1. a kiss... lazily

“It’s the morning.”

Kira made a noise. Even to her, it sounded like a whine. 

Jadzia laughed, and Kira felt it more than heard it with Dax plastered to her back. “No, really. You’re on duty in two hours.”

Kira didn’t open her eyes, but she used a word. That was more than this morning deserved. “No.”

Dax blew a raspberry on her shoulder and it ticked enough that Kira flailed. She fell off Jadzia’s torturously high bed and ended up in a heap. Somehow, the sleep still clung. 

Kira smacked a kiss onto Jadzia’s lips on her way back into bed, and then buried her now-cold nose into Jadzia’s neck. “Five more minuets.”

“Four.”

Too late. Kira was already asleep.


	2. a kiss... out of habit

Kira usually was able to find Jadzia in the mornings before her shift started. Almost always, really. Dax was only on time when she wanted to be. It was the Curzon in her, Kira thought. Or maybe the remnants of a Jadzia that had never been able to be late for class but wanted to be.

“Come in!”

Kira leant on the doorbell again instead of taking the invitation. More than one thing thumped to the floor, and a harried Dax appeared in the door to her quarters. Kira was reaching up before she did anything else, and she brought Jadzia down that extra few inches for a kiss. They both tasted like raktijino. 

Kira smiled, her hands still resting on Jadzia’s shoulders. “Good morning.”

* * *

“Come in!”

Kira had spent more time than she wanted to admit researching Trill folk songs. She beat out a quick tempo on the doorbell, a children’s song about gathering eggs.

Jadzia didn’t have her uniform top zipped up properly, her turtleneck nowhere in sight. She looked delighted. “ _Nerys_ ,” she said, and maybe she would have said more, but Kira was laughing at her and kissed her first. 

“Good morning.”


	3. a kiss... because they're running out of time

Kira wished she could remember the name of the planet. 

That was what she was stuck on. More than anything else. The planet. She knew the name of the planet, she knew she did. It was just lost somewhere. All she could think of was the tacky blood against her fingers and the way the strange grey earth beneath them was turning brown. 

“Stop bleeding, would you?” Kira pressed harder, ignoring Dax’s hiss of pain. Jadzia didn’t seem to be enjoying the cold rock against her back or the deep laceration in her leg. “If you were Bajoran, I’d know how to find an artery but you’re  _not_  so you’re just going to need to do the stopping-bleeding thing yourself.”

“That’s what the tourniquet is for.” Jadzia tugged at Kira. “Sit. I’ll be fine.”

Her face didn’t say that. The way her other arm was curbed protectively across her stomach, cradling Dax like she would a child, didn’t say that. But Kira knew, in the worst kind of way, what it meant to need something other than sensibility. 

“Fine.”

She hadn’t thought about how close that meant getting. Jadzia was staring at her. Like she was some kind of star, some kind of supernova that couldn’t be explained by numbers or words alone. 

“Anything,” Kira whispered into the silence. 

Jadzia kissed her. The planet spun itself a new sun inside Kira, warm enough to survive the cold for both of them. 

And then they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: they survived. They always survive in my stories.


	4. a kiss... to distract

“Dax.”

“Hmm?”

“You have three copies of the same book.”

Jadzia blinked up at her. She’d been listing sideways as they read, and Kira had long since given up being able to move her shoulder. Jadzia looked uncannily innocent in a way Kira knew meant she wasn’t. “No I don’t.”

Muso Zaxar’s dubious masterpiece was lying on one of the small tables Jadzia had scattered around her quarters. It was lying piled three high. Kira couldn’t possibly understand why. 

“Kira?”

“Hmm?”

Jadzia kissed her. Gentle at first, but they were so close already that Kira ended up squashed beneath Jadzia. She couldn’t say she minded, with one hand on her hip and one clenched in her hair. 

When they separated to breathe, Dax was grinning. “See? You forgot already.”


End file.
